The Man in the S.U.V.
The Man in the S.U.V. is the second episode of the first season of Bones. Summary After an S.U.V. explodes in front of a busy café in Washington, D.C., Bones is asked to confirm the identity of the SUV's driver as Hamid Masruk, the leader of the Arab-American Friendship League. With the help of her assistant, Zack Addy, Bones cleans the skeleton and compares the bones to Masruk's medical records. Although she is convinced the victim is Hamid Masruk, Brennan sends Zack to reconstruct the skull. Zack finds that the ethmoid and sphenoid fragments do not fit together, which Brennan suspects is due to a degenerative disease. However, it was not from Paget's disease or Lupus as she had first suspected but from dioxin, an environmental contaminant which Zack and Hodgins found. They determine that the gypsum found was probably used to insulate the bomb that had exploded. After Brennan finds microscopic fissures in the trabecular pattern of Hamid's skull, Hodgins was able to find the cause - Hamid was exposed to dioxin. Hamid's wife, Sahar, vehemently states that her husband is not a terrorist. Booth suspects that the wife is having an affair, to which Brennan disagrees while her friend, Angela Montenegro, agrees with Booth. Booth finds out the man with whom Sahar was having an affair is Ali Ladjavardi, but he could not have killed Hamid since he was training with Homeland Security during the time when Hamid would have been exposed to the dioxin. When Hodgins and Zack were able to tie the gypsum they found to a type of plaster used in pyrobar, a gypsum-based, fire-proof tile developed in 1903, Booth and Brennan are able to find out the area in which the tile was used and the bomb was built. They realize the home of Hamid's brother, Farid Masruk, is located in that area. However, when they arrive at his house, they find him missing but the insulation used for the explosives is in plain sight. Farid had planned another attack but fails to set off the bomb when Booth and Brennan arrive just in time to stop him. Cast /Characters}} Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan Guest Cast * Bennet Gibson - Dave Roberson * Tessa Jankow - Anne Dudek * Mickey Santana - Jose Zuniga * Farid Masruk - Nicholas Massouh * Sahar Masruk - Bahar Soomekh * Ali Ladjavardi - Federico Dordei * Hamid Masruk - Said Faraj Featured Music * Shalom by Moonraker (Angela, Booth, and Brennan argue over whether Sahar Masruk is having an affair.) * I Turn My Camera On by Spoon (Angela talks to Booth's girlfriend, Tessa.) * Try by Deep Audio (Booth and Brennan discuss the outcome of the case at the bar.) * Every Ship Must Sail Away by Blue Merle (Booth has dinner with Tessa; Brennan identifies the remains of a soldier in the lab.) Notes *Jonathan Adams was credited but did not appear in this episode. *Though aired as second episode, The Man in the S.U.V. was produced (and written) as third one.Production code: 1AKY02 Quotes :Angela: "Please, she's been sleeping alone for months! She has enough pent-up sexual energy to power a small Midwestern city!" :Angela: the Homeland security guy in reference to Brennan "It's best to just ride it out. Like an earthquake." :Booth: "I prefer if we would just stay on point and talk about things that you like to talk about. Like dead people. Dead bodies." :Brennan: "Sure. Sure. You've killed a lot of people, right? When you were a sniper?" :Booth: "Maybe we shouldn't talk at all." :Zack: Hodgins is going to identify the poison from the beetles who cleaned the bones "You can't kill them. They have names." I don't know what that means *About a club, Angela goes, "They play trip hop and trance." Cultural/Anthropological References *Talaq - "In Muslim law it's a method of divorce called talaq." External Links * The Man in the S.U.V. summary at the official site of Bones Category:Episodes Category:Season 1